


you're alright til you're not

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Night Terrors, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's been a year since they left the war behind, but Rex doesn't know if hedidleave it behind.





	you're alright til you're not

“Rex!  Rex, c’mon, ka’ra, wake up for me-”

Rex sits up with a harsh gasp, the air cold and searing in his lungs as he takes one ragged breath and then another.  

“Rex?”  Ahsoka sounds terrified, and her hand trembles as she rubs circles into his back.  Wolffe’s hands are steadier as they hold his, trying to rub a little warmth back into them.  “Where are you?” she asks softly, blue eyes searching his.

He has to swallow hard to answer her, but he finally whispers, “The farm, Saleucami, 3259LY.”

Wolffe nods, brushing a scruffy kiss to his temple.  “That’s right.  Kids are with their cousins, it’s just us.  We’ve got you, just breathe.”  

Ahsoka’s got her hand on his chest now, and he knows she can feel the way his heart is still pounding, too fast and stuttering.  Rex can’t remember where he was, he just remembers too much blood and too many bodies, mortar rounds shaking the ground like an earthquake-  “ _ Rex _ .”  

He blinks, force of will pulling him back again.  “Did-  I woke you up, sorry-”

“You were screaming,” Wolffe says, matter of factly.  It’s a little reassuring, knowing he won’t pull any punches still.  “Hey, don’t worry about it.  Just talk to us, huh?  Let us in.”

Rex snorts softly, still panting.  “You’re one to talk.  Don’t worry about me, yeah?”

“We’re always going to worry about you, Rexer,” Ahsoka says with a little worried smile and a soft kiss on his cheek, “We love you.”

He curls up between them, letting their warmth and touch soothe the fear and pain until it’s nothing more than the weight he always carries.  “I love you too.”  Maybe he’ll be able to talk about it one day, but for now… he just buries it deep again and hopes it doesn’t come bubbling back to the surface anytime soon.


End file.
